The present invention pertains to a docking adapter for memory storage devices and, more particularly mobile carrier and rack assemblies for hard disk drives and the like.
Docking adapters removeably interconnect memory storage devices to computer systems and memory storage device systems, for example. Docking adapters can provide many advantages over fixed hardware including improved data security, optimization of data backup procedures and sharing of vast amounts of data between non-integrated networks and systems. Docking adapters can also enable multiple users, each with his or her own hard drive, to use a single a machine without interfering with operating settings and data of another.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,369 to Darden et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a docking adapter for a hard disk drive. The docking adapter includes a carrier for holding a hard drive and a rack that mounts in a computer housing. A connector is included on both the carrier and the rack. The carrier slides into the rack to couple the connectors. A key and lock are provided with the rack to lock and unlock the carrier in the rack. The carrier has a fixed handle to enable removal of the hard disk drive from the rack when the carrier is unlocked.
One drawback to the fixed handle design is that an operator may misalign the carrier with respect to the rack during insertion and removal of the carrier. Should the operate wiggle the carrier with the fixed handle, the connector that couples the carrier with the rack may be damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,767 to Chen, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a docking adapter having a carrier and a rack. The carrier has a rotatable handle. The handle includes a disengagement mechanism (221) that cams directly against the rack to urge the carrier from the rack when the handle lifts.
One drawback to the device disclosed by Chen is that the handle lifts. As the handle lifts, the disengagement mechanism rotates against the rack and adds to this lifting force. As a result, the frontal portion of the carrier experiences a lifting force that may misalign the carrier with respect to the rack, damaging the connectors that couple the carrier to the rack.
Both the Darden et al. device and the Chen device have a lock that operates independently of the handle. When an over zealous operator pulls on the handle when the carrier is locked, the docking adapter may break. What is desired is a way of preventing the carrier and rack from being damaged during use.
Hard disk drives generate heat. Chen provides for vents to convectively cool any enclosed hard disk drive. The Chen device has vents and appears to be fabricated from injection molded plastic, which is typically a poor heat conductor. While the vents enable convective cooling under certain conditions, convective cooling may fail in systems that lack enough space for sufficient air flow. What is desired is a way of better cooling a hard disk drive in a mobile carrier and rack assembly.
Commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08,926,874, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference introduces the concept providing a hard drive with a heat sink. Heat sinks vastly improve conductive cooling of hard drives over the capabilities of a plastic carrier, for example.
Docking adapters have connectors for coupling carriers with the rack. It has been found that durability of the connectors may be compromised due to excessive handling and repetitive insertion and removal of the carrier from the rack. It is possible that that friction between a plastic carrier and plastic rack can cause the carrier to resist movement in the rack. To overcome static friction, an operator must force the carrier to move with respect to the rack. Forcing the carrier may misalign the carrier and the rack and can ultimately cause failure of the data connector that couples the hard drive carrier with the rack. What is desired is a way of minimizing any force required to dock and undock a carrier and rack. What is also desired is a way to improve docking adapter reliability.
The present invention includes a memory storage device carrier and rack. The carrier holds a memory storage device such as a hard disk drive. The carrier smoothly inserts and removes the hard disk drive into and out of a fixed rack. The rack may be fixed in a computer housing, or a memory storage device housing for example. The carrier of the present invention can carry hard disk drives, optical drives, floppy drives and other memory storage media.
The carrier is portable for moving a hard drive from one machine to another. Carriers may be adapted to enable alternate memory storage devices, i.e. optical drives, PCMCIA drives, flash memory cards and hard disk drives to be interchanged in a single rack.
The rack is typically fixed in a hosing such as a computer housing or a RAID tower, and the like. The rack has two lateral rails. Each rail includes a slide bearing for sliding the carrier into and out from the racks. While rails are disclosed for holding the slide bearings, it can be appreciated that the rack may be fully enclosed for holding the slide bearings, or the slide bearings may be integrated into a computer housing, for example. Further, the rack rails may be integrated into an external-type hard drive rack.
A cantilever mounts on the face for engaging the rack. A cover rotatably attaches to the carrier. The cover has an end that forms a cam. The cover rotates from a closed position where the cover parallels the face to an open position. The cam presses the cantilever against the rack as the cover opens.
The cantilever has a contoured end, a fulcrum region, and a fixed end. The fixed end is fixed to the face. The fulcrum region contacts the cam when the cover angles with respect to the face of the carrier. The contoured end of the cantilever engages one rail of the rack to undock the carrier from the rack.
The cantilever is resilient and bends in response to rotation of the cam to dampen shock associated with insertion and removal of the carrier from the rack. The fixed end of the cantilever attaches to the center of the face of the carrier to optimize alignment of the carrier when the carrier slides into the rack. The contoured end absorbs shock such as when the carrier is shoved into the rack. Bending of the cantilever further buffers the insertion of the carrier into the rack. The cantilever, however, is relaxed when the carrier inserts into the rack and the cover is closed.